A lonely Heart
by Pizzapig
Summary: A/u: Scott and Stiles get lost in the woods during the worst storm Beacon Hills has seen in a long time, lucky they're are rescued by loner Derek hale. A strange and mysterious puzzle Stiles intends to puzzle out. Is Stiles right to trust this stranger? or should he listen to his friend Scott and escape as soon as they can?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, it had been raining for a solid week now, and Derek was starting to think it was some form of curse formed specifically to annoy him. Taking off his leather jacket, he sighed as water dripped down onto the floor and all over the walls as he shook himself off. Ditching his shoes along side his jacket he went into the kitchen, opening the cupboards he searched through their bare insides. Looking at the lonely and few choices, he closed them again with a huff of annoyance at his inability to keep his shelfs adequately stocked. He picked up the phone, choosing to settle on calling for Chinese food instead. Another typical day in his boring life Derek noted as he settled down in front of the tv, flicking through reruns after reruns looking for something good to watch to distract himself from the deep loneliness he felt.

"It's raining, again." Stikes complained to his best (and only) friend Scott McCall, "It hasn't rained in two months, but then it starts to rain for a solid week, the week that we start lacrosse training. So I ask myself if it is some form of punishment specifically designed for me? That someone cruel up their is set on me not achieving front line this year. It's just evil to send rain now when I might actually have some hope in improving. I could have used a downpour of rain last month when it was bone dry and I had to sit through that boring-ass class, where I almost fell asleep like 4 times."  
"I feel you man," said Scott "our front porch has flooded 3 times, and thats just today."  
"Great," said Stiles as the siren rang signalling end of day "it's still raining and guess who's jeep has broken down?"  
"No" groaned Scott.  
"Yep," replied Stiles "me and you buddy, we're walking home."

Stiles and Scott ran through the rain, backpacks above their heads as they ran through the streets, occasionally being splashed by cars along the way.  
"C'mon!" shouted Stiles over the rain "I know a short cut." he said running through the forrest adjacent to the pathway.

A few hours later  
"Stiles, where are we?" Inquired Scott worriedly.  
"In a forrest" replied Stiles hopelessly.  
"Dont tell me you have gotten us lost."  
"Okay" replied Stiles "I wont tell you we are lost, but I think we've walked past that tree already" he said "like twice already, maybe three times."  
"We're lost" said Scott hopelessly, sitting at the base of the tree.  
Stiles sat next to him holding out his hand to check the weather "but on the plus side the rain has stopped."

"You are trespassing on private property." a gruff voice sounded out of the darkness, causing both the boys to nearly jump out of their skin.  
"Uhm, sorry, we're just taking shelter from the rain. We'll be going soon, just as soon as we find out where we are."  
"Dude dont tell him we're lost," scolded Stiles,"he could be a murder, or rapist, or murdering rapist, what sort of non murdering rapist is walking through the woods at this time of night anyway?" said Stiles growing nervous.  
"Im not a murdering rapist." Said the annoyed voice from the shadows "but I do have a phone at my house of you want to call someone."  
"Thats exactly what a murdering rapist would say." combated Stiles.  
"Fine. You can stay here if you want, but its going to rain again, soon." Said the voice.  
"C'mon Stiles," said Scott, "I cant get sick, not with the game tomorrow."  
"Fine, but if something happens to me I'm haunting your ass, because this ones on you if we get murdered by the creepy guy."

Scott followed the mysterious stranger, and Stiles followed Scott, nervously looking around the whole time. The stranger stepped into his mansion of a house set in the middle of the woods "that was totally not scary, nor looked like the headquarters of a secret evil lair" Stiles thought out loud.  
The stranger threw towels at them hitting Stiles in the face as soon as he stepped inside. When he finished drying himself off, Stiles was finally able to look at the stranger out of the shadows of the night. Illuminated in the light of the house Stiles caught his breathe at the sheer hotness of the stranger, "Oh my god" he said under his breath.  
"What?" Said the stranger selfconsiouslly at the awed expression on Stiles face.  
"Uhm" said Stiles mind still frozen, as he was hit with a faint sense of familiarity, like he had seen this guy before, which was impossible, he had never met this guy before in his life, he knew he would remember such an encounter, "I was wondering what shall I call you other than mysterious-scary-potential-murderious-rapist-stranger-I-just-met-in-the-woods-who-seems-familar?"  
"Derek," he said "My names Derek"  
"Imtresting" commented Stiles noting it down on the invisible list of peoples names he kept in his head.  
Derek raised his eyebrow "May I ask your name? other than intruders-on-my-property-in-the-middle-of-the-night."  
"I'm Scott," said Scott butting in, uncomfortable at the obvious flirting going on betwen those two "and this is Stiles. Not to be rude, but where is that phone you were talking about?"  
"Right this way." said Derek leading the way as Scott followed, and Stiles stayed in the doorway, to finish towelling himself off, before he decided to do some investigation of his own, and 'no he was not peeping because he found this guy hot, but was merely interested,' he told himself "He just wanted to see if this guy had anything weird laying around, like dead bodies, per say."  
Stiles walked the long hallways of this guys house, trailing his fingers along the dark wood, and noticing the faint smell of ash underlying everything, coupled with the coldness associated with disuse, it wasn't very homely. He peeked into the many bedrooms on the first floor, before quickly closing them once noticing the same coldness, dust and disuse as the other rooms. A reoccurring theme in this house.

Done with the first floor Stiles went to the second, searching for something still beyond his grasp. The more rooms he looked in, the sadder he got, all the empty rooms told tales of abandonment. Stiles looked in all the rooms till he reached the last bedroom. He concluded this guy, Derek, lived alone. His theory was further supported when he opened the room to find a double bed, with only one side that had clearly only ever been used. Walking into the room Stiles shivered, this room was also cold, but had an underlying musky scent that the other rooms lacked. Thr best Stiles could compare it to was a doggy smell. Stiles wondered if Derek owned a dog, but looking around he could see no sign of a dog. Even looking under the bed he could see no animal present. Stiles just shrugged and decided to ask Derek about the dog later. He stiffled a yawn, and wondered how such a cold room could house such a comfy bed, and such a lonely place could house such a hot guy. Tired, Stiles leaned back onto the unused side of the bed, surrounding himself in the weird smell of dog and accidently fell asleep, dreaming dreams of a handsome man who had a sad look in his eyes, and owned an invisible dog.

From in the kitchen Derek watched Scott from the dorway as he tried the phone, then cursed "What's wrong?" Inquired Derek.  
"The phone lines have gone out with the storm."  
Derek took the phone from Scott pressing the buttons and raising it to his ear before confirming Scott's statement. He sighed with exasperation at the thought of having these irritating boys here any longer than necessary. Resigning to the idea he offered Scott and his absent friend to stay "You can stay here till the phone comes back."  
"That's okay," said Scott nervously thinking back to Stiles comments before answering "If you have a car you can just drop us off in town."  
"No way," said Derek "not in this weather, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forrest, it would be insane to even walk around, let alone drive, you're staying here, end of discussion." Scott suspicious of the strangers motivations, backed away.  
"Just point me towards town and we'll walk."  
"I said no." said Derek growing frustrated as Scott ran to the door just as he bolted it, putting the key in his pocket as Scott desperately tried to leave.  
"Theres a room down the corridor." said Derek firmly leaving no room for discussion as he left Scott by the door, trudging up to his room.

Opening his door he stealed himself, sensing something was off as he pushed open the door, and breathed out in relief as it was just Scott's friend, Stiles, asleep in his bed. He stiffled a grin at how right, and adorable the kid looked in his bed. He sat on the bed, causing it to depress a little, and reached over shaking Stiles lightly.  
"Wake up!" he said.  
Stiles woke up startled, grabbing onto the nearest thing which was Derek's arm.  
Stiles blearily commented "You smell like dog."  
Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"But a good type of dog, a good smell of dog, if thats possible. Which I didn't think so, but you have a good dog smell, musky.  
"Stop talking!" Derek said "What are you doung in my bed?"  
Stiles looked around confused "This is your bed? Sorry, it just smelt like the best room in the house, and strolling around the woods for hours on end takes a lot out of a still growing man. If you want I can go into another room, because, dude your house is massive."  
"No, its okay" sighed Derek as Stiles yawned, his eyes already drooping with sleep. "Stay here, I'll find another room." But Stiles was already asleep. As Derek got up to leave Stiles reached out and wrapped his arms around him, in a vice tight grip, that made Derek was unable to leave without waking Stiles. Resigned, half asleep, and a bit lonely, Derek stayed. Wrapped in Stiles arms he fell asleep quickly.

The storm raged on the rest of the night outside as everyone slept on. Stiles woke up first, happily surprised to find Derek asleep in his arms with the cutest expression on his usually grouchy face. Stiles smiled at how peaceful he looked. He carefully removed Derek from his arms and snuck out unusually silently as he tried to find the bathroom, before finding the kitchen and making breakfast.

Derek woke up 15 minutes later, a new feeling of content mixed with a familiar feeling of disappointment residing deep within his stomach. Derek felt cold as the house settled in his bones. He wrapped the blanket around himself trying to keep the warmth in, before shuffling his way down to the kitchen, from which he heard a horrible sound of banging cutlery, and light swearing.  
"Dude, you have like nothing in your cuboards, how do you survive with so little food? but don't fear, I managed to whip something up, I should be a celebrity chef with my Ramsey like skills." Stiles said grabbing 3 plates down and loading them with scrambled eggs and bacon, placing it down in front of blanket clad Derek, and the newly arrived Scott, who had a mojor case of bed head as he was blearily rubbing his eyes, before grabbing his plate and sitting next to Stiles.

"Thats it! I got it!" exclaimed Stiles half way through the meal almost causing Derek to choke, "I know where I have seen your grumpy face before, you're Laura's brother. She tutored me when I was little once or twice, before calling me a lost cause and giving up." Stiles said an faint old sting at the last part "She had family pictures on her phone, and I recognise you from them, but your grown up now, and way hotter, congrats, but I knew I recognised you from somewhere, so hows your sister going?"  
"Shes not, anymore."  
Suddenly Stiles was hit with a startling realisation as he saw flashbacks of old newspapers in his minds eye, where the headlines told the news of the Hales house catching fire, everyone burned alive inside, the only survivor a teen named Derek Hale.  
"Oh, you're Derek hale." Said Stiles with morbid realisation, wondering how he could have forgot that "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise."  
Derek just left the table, putting the dishes in the sink, the reason he had rebuilt the house and moved out here by himself was because he got sick of everyones fake sympathy, trying to "cheer" him up.  
"Was it something I said?" Asked Stiles to Scott.  
"Yeah," replied Scott unhelpfully, "it was."

"Lets leave now," said Scott, looking towards the doorway, "whilst he isn't looking."  
"Dude, it's still raining," replied Stiles as way of answer, "and the phones are still out." he said picking up the phone, and dialling "We can't leave."  
Scott looked grumpilly on, shovelling food into his mouth "Well we cant stay here."  
"Whats wrong with here?"  
"Im pretty sure Derek has dead bodies stored under his floorboards and is planning on ways he can kill us in our sleep to add to his collection."  
"Dude, trust me, I got it wrong about him, Derek wouldn't hurt a fly. That grouchy sourwolf look is just hiding how much of a puppy he really is, wait and see, you'll know I'm right. Theres nothing to be scared of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
How many times can you say you have slept in a mansion, with 4 built in bathrooms? Not many, not at all actually; and Stiles was going to take full advantage of it. But first, time for exploring.  
"Dude, you have a built in cellar." said Stiles with awe, "With tons of food!" he said annoyed, "You had all this food down here all the time and you didn't think to memtion it? and I've been living off mayo sandwiches, not cool."  
Derek just shrugged.  
"How can you not mention you have all this food? and a built in freezer? actually just forget it." said Stiles spotting a huge tub of ice cream "You're forgiven as long as I can eat all this." he said, staggering under the weight of the ice cream as he carried it. Stiles didn't wait for a reply as he trudged upstairs carrying the icecream. "Scott! Check out what Derek had hidden in his basement."  
"Dude that better not be an euphemism for anything. Whah!" replied Scott with awe spotting what Stiles was carrying, before grabbing a spoon and digging in.  
"Hey sour wolf,"called Stiles, "Come over here and try this."  
"I dont really like ice cream." he replied.  
"C'mon, live a little." he said waving the spoon around, as it dripped on the floor, Derek rolled his eyes, but walked over anyway, just to stop Stiles dripping icecream on his clean floor. He almost fell off his seat as Stiles shoved icecream into his mouth, the chocolatey goodness melting in his mouth as he couldn't help but eat more.

10 minutes later everyones stomach was full to bursting point and and they still had half a cartoon left.  
"Im out." said Scott running to the bathroom.  
"Wimp!" Yelled Stiles, as he too ran to the closest thing, which was the sink and threw up. Derek having more self control and haven eating noticibly less, just threw the icecream away before Stiles could eat more. Which Derek knew he was stupid enough to do, just to prove to Scott he was "more awesome", because he could eat more icecream. In the next moment, true to his prediction, Derek was proven right, when Stiles innocently asked where his ice cream was.  
"I threw it away." he replied with feigned annoyance.  
"I was going to eat that." Stiles replied.  
"No you weren't."  
"I could have."  
"No you couldn't."  
"Hey your looking at the record holder for -" said Stiles as he threw up and Derek shook his head, handing him a glass of water,  
"No more icecream" Derek said firmly.  
"Alright." Stiles said as he threw up again, "Curse Scott and his eating competitions." Only to be reminded by Derek that the eating competition was his idea.

"Icecream?" Teased Derek as he sat next to Stiles laying on the couch.  
"Get that demon food away from me." cursed Stiles feeling queazy at even the slightest mention of icecream.  
"You sure?" said Derek, as he sat there smugly with a bowl of ice cream, Stiles just threw a pillow at him.

"Two days," complained Scott "It's been raing for two days straight, and now the powers gone out. It's horrible here, I hate it, its cold, and drafty, I miss home. My mom's probably worried out of her mind by now."  
"My dad as well." fretted Stiles, "You sure the phones aren't working yet."  
Derek shook his head with hidden guilty joy disguised under a layer of sympathy.  
"You'll have to stick it out here for a bit longer."  
Scott grumpily got up and went to sulk in his room, shooting Derek a dirty look like the bad weather was his fault.  
Derek frowned at Scott's reluctance to stay.  
"You know, once you get over the dog smell, its actually nice here, for a place in the middle of nowhere." said Stiles grinning to try to cheer Derek up.  
"You said you liked the dog smell, something about it being musky."  
"I never said that." said Stiles, "I never said that." he said loudly to an invisible audience.  
Derek just raised an disbelieving eyebrow.  
"Why do you live here all alone in the middle of nowhere anyway?" Said Stiles to change the topic.  
"Its quiet here."  
"Yeah, but doesn't it get lonely, in this big old place."  
Derek looked pained, and took a long time to answer "Sometimes." he said quietly.  
Stiles could understand the feeling. It was silent for a while, till Derek impulsively leaned over and kissed Stiles. Stiles felt all the air leave him at once as Derek kissed him, and as he brought him closer, running his hands up along Derek's sides, the unfamiliar feel of Derek's mouth against his, he knew their was no other person he would have rather shared his first kiss with.

The candlelight played across their faces in a mirror of light and dark, as they kissed. Their hands ran over each others bodies, trying and testing as they kissed under the candle light, the rain battering against the windows, and the wind faintly howling in the distance, an unnoticed annoyance as they mapped out each others bodies.

"Whoa, oh, um, I just wanted to get a drink of water, and um apologise, but I see your busy, so I'll come back later." Said Scott lamely, almost tripping over the edge of the carpet as he awkwardly rushed past them trying to leave the room as quick as possible.  
Derek grinned at Scott's awkwardness, when they were doing nothing that was more than PG 15+ rated.  
"Shut up you." Said Stiles.  
"What?" Said Derek innocently, as he played with the button on the front of Stiles pants.  
Stiles just kissed him again. "If you weren't so hot" but the rest of the words were lost against Derek's mouth as he kissed Stiles deeper.

For one night in a long time, as he held Stiles in his arms, Derek didn't completely hate living in his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was that morning they got into their first argument. It was an ordinary morning, where stiles was cooking breakfast. It was peaceful and joyous till he needed something from the freezer downstairs and Derek flat out refused, which would have been okay if it was the first time Derek refused and it wasn't.  
"What's your problem Derek?" Said stiles "I just want some food from the freezer, just go get it."  
"No" said Derek for the 12th time that morning crossing his arms.  
"Fine" said Stiles storming off. "Ill get it myself, but you cant have any."

That night Stiles silently crept into Derek's room as he curled up to him under the cover of night. Till early morning they were all woken with furious banging at the door, Derek opened the door cautiously and was tackled to the ground by an angry policeman, who immediately handcuffing him,  
"What the hell?" Said Stiles coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "It's stopped raining." he noticed happily.  
"Son?" Said a policeman from the doorway.  
"Dad!" Said Stiles rushing to the doorway as they hugged.  
"I've been worried sick," he said "you alright, he hasn't done anything to you has he?" Stiles was silent in disbelief, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth "its okay, you're safe now." He said holding him tight as Derek was carted away, angry and confused, as he struggled to break away from the officer.  
"What! What is going on Dad?"asked Stiles angrily, his words returning all at once.  
"We're rescuing you from this dangerous psycho who kidnapped you."  
Stiles tried not to laugh.  
"Stiles, this is serious you have been missing for 3 days."  
"Dad you've got it all wrong, Derek didn't kidnap us, he rescued us, though a bit anti-social Derek wouldnt hurt a dog if it came up and bit him on the ass."  
"So you weren't kidnapped?"  
"No! of course not, we just waited out the rain at his place."  
His dad reddened, "I've got some apologising to do, and you've got a lot of explaining to do."  
"Wait a moment, let me have some fun with this first."

Stiles got in the front seat of the police cruiser.  
"Stiles, what the hell?" He said shaking his handcuffs, "Why am I handcuffed in the back of a police car?"  
"Calm down there sourwolf."  
"Stiles, so help me if this is some sick joke or prank, I will not think twice before tearing your throat out with my teeth."  
"Im not scared of you."  
"You should be."  
"Is that a threat, because this isnt helping your case of kidnaping me and Scott."  
"What the hell are you talking about Stiles? I didn't kidnap you."  
"That's not what Scott is telling my dad." Said Stiles glancing towards his bestfriend and Dad talking. "I predict you'll maybe get 20 years min, 15 if your lucky."  
"I rescue your sorry ass from the storm and this is the gratitude I get, sounds about right."  
Stiles laughed at Derek's pissed off expression, only causing him to get more annoyed.  
Stiles got out of the car and opened Derek's door and tossed him the keys "Let's just call that payback for not apologising yesterday." said Stiles "My Dad said you're free to go."  
Derek didn't look like he believed him, but quickly undid his handcuffs just in case and agilely climbing out of the police cruiser before he was told not to.

"Wait a minute there Derek." Said Stiles grabbing the edge of Derek's shirt. "Before you go anything we have to talk about something, You have to tell me why you wont go into the basement." said Stiles cautiously.  
"Stiles" said Derek with sadness. "Don't"  
"I see it, this thing, its been weighing on you, you need to let it go and talk about it so you can move on and stop isolating yourself from everyone."  
There was a long pause and Stiles didn't think Derek was going to tell him.  
"It started down there. The fire. Its all my fault. I met this girl, and she convinced me it was a good idea if we made out in the basement. So I took her down there and she took me by surprise and knocked me out. I didn't know then, but she was an Argent. The family my parents had to kick out of their home for not paying their mortgage payments, the whole family hated us, but she did especially." Derek paused again.  
"Its fine you don't have to talk about it." Said Stiles  
"No, I want to." said Derek like he really needed to get the words out before he panicked and ran away "I should have a long time ago."  
Stiles nodded encouragingly as Derek continued.

"When I woke up the whole house was on fire, I broke the window to get out, but it was too late by the time I woke up, my family wasn't so lucky. They all...Its all my fault."  
"Derek its not your fault, you where just a kid, you didn't know. It was that crazy bitches fault, not yours. You hear me, it wasn't your fault."  
Derek searched Stiles face for any trace of lie but found none. Then after realising Stiles wasn't going to run away, he lent in and kissed him.

After they broke apart Stiles searched Derek's face as well, to see if he believed that it wasn't his fault; and sighed seeing that Derek defiantly still blamed himself.

Lacing his hand with Derek's Stiles promised that one day he would try to make Derek see the truth, if not now, then he would in the years to come. He wasn't going to leave Derek, not unless he made him. In the middle of the crazy storm he found something he never thought he would, they found each other, and he wasn't easily letting that go.

**THE END**


End file.
